Wajib Militer
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Bagi Yesungie tidak masalah kalau disuruh wamil asal ada kelas yang mengajari kiat-kiat menjadi istri idaman dan ideal untuk Siwonnie-nya./YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D


Sedang sama-sama kolot mempersoalkan tentang Wamil, singkatan dari _Wajib Militer._

Namanya wajib, sudah barang tentu itu mesti, harus, kudu, dan mutlak untuk dijalani.

Namun seorang Kim Yesung punya pandangan kelewat beda, dan membuat sang pacar super sabar macam Choi Siwon ikut pusing memikirkannya.

"Sayang, kenapa tak mau ikut wamil? Kan sudah diatur begitu sama pemerintah, dan semua laki-laki yang sudah dewasa, dianggap dewasa, cukup umur, dan lolos _test_ kualifikasi ya wajib menjalaninya." si ganteng kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Yesungie itu sedang ikut berargumen, menolak mentah-mentah ikut wamil pada saatnya kelak, yang kemudian ditentang habis-habisan oleh pacar kelewat lapang hatinya tersebut.

Mana boleh tak tertib dan mangkir begitu dari kewajiban yang sudah jelas-jelas diatur dalam perundangan. Sanksinya jelas dipaparkan. Entah hukuman pidana atau pun denda material, pokoknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk harusnya dipatuhi oleh semuanya.

Yesungie yang manis makin memberengut. Bibir seksinya sudah mulai mengeriting karena tak dapat dukungan dari pacarnya sendiri.

Lalu dia bersidekap sebatas dada, sedang kakinya berselonjor di atas ranjang kamarnya sendiri. Pada awalnya sih sedang manis-manisan, Siwon yang apel rutin mingguan, tiba-tiba obrolannya menyerempet hingga bicara masadepan dan juga ada wamil-wamilan segala. Ya sudah, sumber perkaranya jadi tersulut, sekarang sedang main gontok-gontokan, tarik-tarikan otot leher. Sebenarnya sama-sama kepala batu mereka berdua; cuma yang satunya masih bisa mengemong yang lainnya.

"Coba bayangkan, Siwon! Jika kelak aku jadi wamil, terus kulitku yang mulus ini menjadi hitam karena pekerjaan kasar, terus wajahku yang putih dengan perawatan prima jadi kusam penuh bintik dan berakhir muncul keriput, belum lagi jika aku melakukan latihan keras, tubuh seksi dan molekku ini jadi berotot, dan pantat montokku mengendur karena kebanyakan _push-up_. Kalau sudah begitu, yang rugi siapa? Kau kan? Mau punya calon istri yang produk gagal? Terus jelek penuh gelambir? Mau begitu? Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku ogah!"

Sebenarnya ngawur sekali hipotesa yang dikemukakan oleh pemuda jelitanya ini. Namun dasarnya Siwon yang apa-apa sudah terlalu manut saja pada semua yang sumbernya dari mulut sang belahan jiwa, sekarang jadi kepikiran sendiri, lalu keburu penuh otaknya dengan kalimat _'oh iya, ya!'_ , _'benar juga, ya!'_ Virus Yesungie memang sudah kadung mendarah daging di seluruh persendiannya.

"Tapi kan kau bisa di divisi pelayanan publik, tidak mesti jadi tentara aktif atau anggota kepolisian. Makannya di- _test_ dulu, bagaimana-bagaimananya kan tergantung hasilnya nanti." masih coba peruntungan dirinya itu. Mana tahu pemikiran kurang matang kekasihnya ini bisa teracuni oleh kata-katanya.

Yesung menggeleng tegas, dan diimbangi dengan raut penuh intimidasi yang memang salah satu jurus andalannya.

"Tahu tidak? Misalnya ya, ini hanya misalnya saja, Siwon! Aku diterima di unit pelayanan publik, terus jadi staff di sana, terus lama-lama aku betah dan kecantol oleh pegawai yang lain, berpacaran dengan mereka, siapa yang bakal gigit jari? Ya kau sendiri, kan? Rugi bandar jika sampai kau melepaskanku. Begini-begini, sangat banyak orang yang mengantre bahkan pakai kupon untuk jadi pacarku, kau juga tahu itu, kan?"

Si ganteng jadi memble, senyumnya pun mengendur jelek, wajahnya sudah tak tentu rasa sekarang. Yesungie kok ya cerdik sekali memojokkannya begini? Terus mau menyanggah pakai jurus apalagi? Memang kapan dia pernah berdecak _'hore'_ dan menang jika bersilat lidah dengan bayi gulalinya itu? _Never!_

"Sayang," rayunya setengah terpaksa dengan menarik lembut tangan halus itu untuk ditautkan dengan jemarinya sendiri, "Wamil itu kan sudah kewajiban. Dulu pas aku wamil, semuanya oke kok! Tidak aneh-aneh di sana! Malah diajari untuk melindungi diri sendiri jika dalam bahaya. Banyak manfaatnya wamil itu. Jangan pikir yang pahit-pahit terus, pikir manfaatnya juga, ya?"

Bayi gulalinya lantas mencibir namun dengan pandangan yang dalam padanya, "Memang di wamil juga mengajari kiat-kiat menjadi istri idaman dan ideal untukmu? Kalau ada kelas seperti itu, aku oke saja ikut wamil, kalau bisa sekarang-sekarang ini saja."

Lelaki ganteng itu tiba-tiba terpekur bak Malin Kundang versi abad Millenium. Tak menduga Yesungie-nya yang kadang terlalu cuek itu berucap semanis tadi. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

Tak sadar ia menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang tak tahu kenapa praktis mengering, sedang sang pujaan hati malah berkedip-kedip lucu dengan buih-buih cemerlang bak kunang-kunang pada matanya.

"Mulutmu itu, Sayang! Tak pernah _absent_ untuk membuatku berbunga!"

Ia lantas merangkul tubuh mungil itu untuk ia dekap seerat mungkin. Tambah cinta dia kalau begini ceritanya. Kadang Yesungie itu suka tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa jadi lelaki terganteng di muka bumi di keadaan yang harusnya tidak ada _scene_ manis-manisnya. Angin-anginan dia itu!

"Benar, Siwon! Aku sedang gencar-gencarnya cari tahu bagaimana jadi istri yang baik, yang pantas, supaya kelak aku tak jadi benalu dan merepotkan apalagi membuatmu malu. Kau sangat keren dan ganteng begini, masa punya istri yang tak jelas kelakuannya, kan aku tak mau dicap begitu."

Cicitan di balik punggungnya menyadarkan betapa tak terbantahnya rasa kasih Yesungie untuknya. Oh, ia jadi ingin terbang saja pakai parasut! Karena jika sudah melayang ketinggian, biar Yesungie yang mengingatkan untuk kembali menapaki tanah.

"Sayang Yesungie! Sayang sekali!"

Kepala itu mengangguk kecil namun antusias, "Iya, aku sayang Siwon juga. Sayang sekali!"

Dan drama gontok-gontokan mereka diakhiri dengan adegan manis penuh romansa. Mungkin memang sudah jodoh, sama-sama labil, aneh, ajaib, dan manut saja, jadinya ya susah jika ingin diruntut siapa pihak yang dianggap lebih bersalah, wong dua-duanya saling sayang, kok!

* * *

...

Choi Siwon memang praktisinya jika menyoal tentang wamil-wamilan begitu. Dirinya mendaftar _test_ di kepolisian untuk kewajiban bela negara saat usianya masih cukup muda, yaitu 21 tahun. Ditunjang dengan postur tubuh dan _visual_ -nya yang unggul, lulus _test_ -lah dia, dan resmi dalam 21 bulan mengabdi di unit promosi kepolisian distrik Incheon.

Niatnya sih kerja, jadi maskot, terus ya demo penyuluhan-penyuluhan, dan penggunaan fasilitas negara dengan bijak dan efisien, hingga berakhir ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi penyayom kaum difabel di moda transportasi kereta listrik bawah tanah.

Mulanya normal dan biasa saja, sebelum netranya bertegur dengan sosok pemuda berseragam SMA tingkat pertama, lalu jadi kepalang tanggung untuk mundur karena sudah gatal ingin berkenalan.

Nama remaja tanggung itu Kim Yesung, kelas satu SMA, di sekolah elit dekat kantor polisi tempatnya berdinas. Pakai kereta bawah tanah itu pun tak disengaja, karena sopir pribadi keluarganya berhalangan tugas dengan alasan sang istri melahirkan. Ibunya tak mahir mengemudi mobil, sedang sang ayah sedang berpergian bisnis ke luar negeri, jadilah bocah kelewat jelita itu terpaksa mandiri.

Setelahnya, Choi Siwon yang malah keranjingan untuk bertegur sapa dengan dalih tugas negara. Yesung yang dasarnya masih polos dan lugu, tak peka jika sedang dimodusi dalam rangka _Pedekate._

Ya terus begitu, hingga masa bela negara Choi Siwon berakhir beberapa bulan setelahnya. Sialnya, Yesungie tak punya intuisi yang tajam untuk merasa kehilangan. Toh saat itu, sang sopir sudah aktif kembali, jadinya ia tak perlu naik kereta patas itu lagi.

Bermodal jaringan kelas wahid berkat kuasa sang ayah, lelaki ganteng itu pun berhasil mengantongi _tetekbengek_ tentang pemuda jelita bernama Kim Yesung. Ah, makin mantap dia cari _the one_ saat itu!

Tahu-tahu, wajah gantengnya sudah terpendar di depan gerbang hunian mewah sang pujaan hati, sedang sang pemuda manja tengah asyik mengemil sembari menonton kartun favoritnya di minggu pagi yang entah mengapa kelewat cerah waktu itu.

Salam sudah, basa basi busuk juga sudah, bawa bingkisan buat calon ibu mertua juga tak ketinggalan, lalu dengan mulus ia lancarkan akal bulus karena tak mau berlama-lama melihat Yesungie menganggur dan juga takut keburu hangus, jadi dia main sikat saja.

"Kim Yesung, kau, sekarang, mau ya jadi pacarku saja?"

Yesungie yang manis polos saja menanggapi pun dengan satu bungkus keripik kentang masih berada di tangannya.

"Jadi pacar berarti harus ada komitmen jadi pasangan hidup, kan? Terus sekarang yakin apa tidak bakal berlanjut untuk melamarku?" tanyanya tanpa menyadari arti ucapannya sendiri. Itu sih ia kutip dari ucapan ibunya yang selalu mewanti-wanti untuk tak asal terima jika ada yang menyatakan cinta. Harus tantang kesiapannya. Jangan hanya manis di awal saja.

Siwon yang dasarnya sudah kecantol mentok ke bocah manis ini mengangguk kelewat semangat.

"Ya, jika saatnya sudah tiba, jika kau sudah cukup umur dan beranjak dewasa, aku akan menikahimu dan kita jadi pasangan yang paling berbahagia."

Yesungie, dengan rambut ia kuncir bak pohon kelapa lucunya mengangguk entah paham atau malah sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi toh ia tersenyum saja, yang membuat jantung Siwon makin dagdigdug menunggu putusan.

"Yasudah, kalau kau memang merasa mampu membuatku bahagia, iya, aku terima, dan sekarang kita pacaran!"

 _Hooray!_

Siwon bersorak kencang tak tahu malu hingga ibu dari pacar barunya itu kocar-kacir berlari dari dapur saking kagetnya.

Ia kikuk dan kelewat tengsin hingga telinganya super merah karena punya kelakuan bak monyet kota begitu. Yesungie menanggapinya biasa, malah cenderung gembira, jadi rasa tengsinnya berubah menjadi rasa suka cita penuh gegap gempita.

"Boleh kupeluk tidak?" izinnya sangat kaku, walau sebenarnya sudah _mupeng_ berat.

Yesungie yang manis meringis lucu di hadapannya, lalu ia maju beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Angkat kedua lenganmu!" pintanya kemudian. Siwon mengerling bingung, namun ia patuhi saja.

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya mengikuti intruksi dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya sebatas dada.

Yesung kian mendekat, "Ya, seperti itu! Lalu aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini!" pungkasnya dengan melarikan kedua tangannya untuk memasuki celah kosong yang ada di kedua lengan kekarnya yang terangkat ke depan, dilanjutkan dengan satu dekapan manis yang mengawali kisah perjalanan cinta mereka.

Ada senyum sumringah di balik tubuh mungil yang menautinya untuk kali pertama. Choi Siwon benar-benar sudah membuktikan, ada hikmah di setiap peristiwa. Ada berkah di kala tugas wamilnya yang mulia.

Ia percaya, bahwa segala sesuatu yang dijalaninya dengan suka cita, pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang maksimal. Buktinya ia dapat pacar, kelewat manis pula! Tahu begitu, sudah sedari lulus SMA saja dia wamil. Ganjarannya setimpal, sih!

Hehehe..

* * *

...

Yesungie manyun ketika Siwon selesai bernostalgia dengan kenangan manis yang serba pertama saat menjalani wamilnya dulu itu.

Tahu, ia sudah hafal mati karena setiap tahun sudah hobinya Siwon mengulang kisah yang sama. Bosan sih tidak, hanya dirinya butuh sesuatu yang baru saja, tapi tak tega memotong di tengah jalan saat pacar gantengnya dengan berbinar-binar memulai cerita kisah klasik cinta mereka.

"Siwonnie, iya, memang indah, tapi kan bakal lain jika aku yang menjalaninya. Lagian semuanya kan tidak dikonsep, sudah jalannya begitu, kita ketemu dan bonusnya kita jodoh, ya jadinya sempurna. Jangan menyamakan kejadian itu dengan saat di mana aku mungkin wamil suatu hari nanti."

Tengkuknya gatal tiba-tiba. Iya, benar juga sih kata Yesungie. Takutnya malah kebalikan kejadiannya. Ia yang ogah kalau begitu!

"Aha! Aku punya ide, Siwonnie!" jemarinya yang lentik menjentik penuh atensi. Siwon mutlak menjadi pendengar antusias. Semoga ide bocah manjanya kali ini tak se- _absurd_ yang sudah-sudah.

"Apa idenya, Sayang?" tanyanya ikut penasaran. Mata sipit kekasihnya itu mengerling penuh antisipasi, hingga terpendar senyum aneh di sudut bibir tipisnya yang indah.

"Aku akan menyuap aparatur negara supaya aku bebas dari wamil!" ucapnya bangga seakan itu ide terbrillian abad ini.

Binar lain ikut meranggas melalui celah mata tajam milik si ganteng. Bukan semangat yang tampak, lebih kembali harus tidak keburu menjedotkan kepala ke tembok karena omongan Yesungie masih saja ngalor-ngidul saking tak masuk akalnya.

"Itu tindakan yang tak terpuji, Sayang! Mana boleh begitu? Jika kasusmu terkuak, malah akan jadi runyam perkaranya, kau bisa di bui!" nasehatnya parno sendiri.

Si bocah banyak ide itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Pacarnya memang super ganteng, tapi terkadang punya rasa parno tingkat dewa, dan suka tidak nyambung dengan dirinya di banyak kesempatan. Parno dalam konteks terlalu patuh dan alim. Siwon.. Siwon!

Cup

Dengan gemas ia mengemut sepasang belah bibir milik si dominan. Lalu melepaskan tautannya saat dirasa lelaki dengan kadar kemesuman akan dirinya yang sudah di ambang batas itu ingin membalas dengan cumbuan yang lebih menggelora.

"Karena sudah kucium, harusnya kita akan satu pemikiran!" ungkapnya tanpa mengindahkan raut keburu nafsu dari sang arjuna.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan! Jika masih tidak, maka kau harus menciumku lebih dalam lagi."

Tak berusaha ditanggapi walau dua-duanya sama-sama suka seksi-seksian begitu sebenarnya.

"Jaringanmu kan luas, koneksimu juga bukan orang-orang sembarang, pasti bisa diurus semuanya. _Clear_ kalau itu kau! Kalau ada yang tanya suatu hari, bilang kalau memang aku penyakitan, atau aku tak lolos _test_ di divisi manapun."

"Sayang, ngomongnya ngawur begitu! Omongan adalah doa, Sayang!" tolaknya tegas. Yesung mengusap tangannya menenangkan.

"Ya makannya, kita main cantik saja. Biar tak ada orang yang bertanya, saat umurku sudah cukup untuk menjalani wamil, kita menetap saja dulu di luar negeri, biar disangkanya aku benar-benar wamil. Nah, keren kan ideku!" dengan berapi-api si manis memuji diri sendiri.

Siwon sih ikut tersenyum melihat binar cantik di wajah keping lain jantungnya itu. Tapi kok rasa-rasanya masih ada yang kurang sreg, ya?

"Dosa begitu, Sayang!"

Benar cantik itu mengendur jadi perengutan lagi. Lalu bersidekap lagi, sedang si ganteng kelabakan sendiri.

"Jadi rela kalau aku berubah hitam?" desaunya setengah menggerutu.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sih."

Yesungie melanjutkan, "Rela aku tak montok lagi?"

"Tidak rela sih."

"Rela aku kecantol yang lain?" tantang Yesungie dengan menaik turunkan alisnya bak penjual obat kelewat _pro_ di trotoar jalan.

"Makin tidak rela, lah!" sahut si ganteng mulai emosi.

"Rela banyak yang suka aku di sana nantinya?"

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak, Sayang!" pinta Siwon tambah frustrasi.

Yesung melebarkan senyum kemenangannya, "Rela aku batal jadi istrimu?"

Si lelaki ganteng menggeleng keras-keras, "Oho! _Absolutely, No!"_

"Jadi bagusnya bagaimana? Aku tidak wamil saja, kan?" tawar bocah penuh tipu muslihat itu dengan kadar keyakinan lebih dari 100%.

Siwon menimbang dengan berat hati. Iya juga! Banyak aspek yang harus ia perhitungkan dengan seakurat mungkin.

"Ya sudah, jangan wamil! Tidak usah pelayanan juga! Kau harusnya terus di sampingku saja!"

 _Ayey~!_

Giliran si bayi gulali itu yang bersorak-sorai riang tanpa tedeng. Siwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya karena merasa ubannya meranggas lebat tiba-tiba.

"Peluk, Siwon, aku mau peluk!" pinta Yesungie manja dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Siwon yang sudah pasrah untuk menerima dosa itu menyanggupi permintaan sang pujaan hati. Rasa-rasanya kok dia lembek sekali begini, ya? Atau Yesungie saja yang punya sihir kelewat tokcer untuk menggaetnya selekat-lekatnya hingga apa-apa pasti akan diiyakan saja olehnya?

"Terimakasih, ya, Siwon! Janji bakal jadi istri terhebat untukmu! Saat di luar negeri nanti, boleh ya aku berkunjung ke _Disneyland,_ terus lanjut ke Universal Studio, terus.. terus.. mau ke Manhattan, ke Tajmahal, lanjut ke Taman Bunga di Belanda, terus.." sebenarnya mereka itu mau liburan keliling dunia atau mangkir wamil, ya? Aji mumpung sekali Yesungie itu!

Otak Siwon sudah keburu ruwet oleh pikiran ini dan itu. Lalu ia gunakan saja untuk membungkam mulut cerewet bocah banyak maunya ini dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Daripada kepikiran dosa, mending lanjut dipakai untuk membuat dosa ternikmat saja dengan Yesungie tukang sihirnya ini.

Adegan seksi-seksian itu, yang dimulai dengan saling adu bibir, dilanjut dengan saling melucuti pakaian, saat sama-sama telanjang, baru aksi tindih-menindih berlangsung, terus..terus...

"Haauuunggh~~ Si-siwonhh.. aku mau pipihhss~!"

Peduli setan dengan dosa, masa bodo dengan sanksi negara kelak, karena baginya, kesenangan dan kebahagiaan hati Yesung tetap yang nomor satu.

 _Apa sih yang tidak untuk Yesungie?_

Hey, kalian! Jangan dicontoh ya kelakuan pasangan porno itu! Hidup yang lurus saja, sesuai aturan. Jika harus A, ya jalani A, jangan berputar haluan jadi B seenak pantatnya sendiri!

Tapi kali ini, karena Siwonnie lagi-lagi kelewat baik hati, Yesungie makin ingin cepat-cepat dilamar dan dijadikan istri.

Asal tidak ada acara wamil-wamilan segala ya, Siwonnie! Nanti kalau Yesungie tak seksi lagi bagimana? Kau yang rugi bandar, kan?

Hehehe..

.

.

.

END

* * *

Ya, namanya juga Fanfiksi, jadi sah-sah aja kan punya imajinasi seliar mungkin. Lagian Yesungie kan udah kelar wamilnya (ga tahu apa yang kemaren itu bener-bener bisa disebut wamil), and si papih kece masih wamil jadi tukang endors. Hahaa.. mereka wamil kok ya pemotretan melee, gpp sih, tapi kesian jadi dapet komentar miring terus.

Bacanya sih gratis, tapi udahannya yang bayar, pakai review pastinya!

Jangan pelit, ah! Ga berkah kalau pelit-pelit. Bisa?


End file.
